Take Me Home For My Home is Long Gone
by Zoid-a-tron vs Fatboy
Summary: God also created the first Beasts and first Weapons, the Pre-naturals. The angels turn on the Pre-naturals. Slaughtering them to the point of extinction. But some manage to survive against the odds. Nastusia is one of the last of the Pre-natural. She reluctant to work with the Winchesters, let alone trust them.
1. Chapter 1

The lost history of the Pre-naturals

Long before God created Angels and man, God also created the first Beasts and first Weapons. The first Beast began the Leviathans, and the Weapons later known as the Pre-naturals. Pre-naturals were the first real supernatural defense mankind had against the Leviathans and other supernatural begins. The Pre-naturals could tell a supernatural being just by looking at it. It was like having their skin light up like a neon sign, if they had neon signs back in ancient times.

If a pre-natural came upon a Levis or a supernatural being about to attack a human to kill or eat a human, the pre-natural would turn the Levis or supernatural beings into human just by touching them. It didn't matter where they touched the supernatural being just as long as they made skin contact. Pre-naturals were the only beings that were against killing anything, unless it was to defend ones life.

But when God created the Leviathans, their destructive nature was un-foretold. That is when the real chaos erupted. The Pre-naturals couldn't keep up with other monsters cause they were too busy trying to protect humans from the Levis.

As for the angels, they refused to help out in anyway, for fear of getting eaten or killed. Who really knows? God eventually took the Levis and locked them in Purgatory.

Also when God created the pre-naturals, he had intended for both genders to be as alluring and enticing as possible for the angels. Just incase any of the angels got any ideas of breeding with mankind. God had made the Pre-naturals by nature a reclusive species. So once every six months the Pre-naturals go into heat. God knew if the angels wanted the pre-naturals they would have to work a little.

Pre-natural males strength rivals that of an angel, including Archangel, not just in strength but in speed as well. Pre-natural females don't have strength or speed, but they can control up to two elements while the pre-natural females may not be fast on the ground, but female pre-natural have wings, and the sky is their dome.

Of course God wasn't always fair. For example any time a female pre-natural got impregnated by an angel, not matter what the female pre-natural would always give birth to a full blood angel.

Angel + Pre-natural = Angel

Pre-natural + Pre-natural = Pre-natural

Pre-natural (male/female) + Human (male/female) = Pre-natural hybrid

The only problem with the pre-naturals was they prefer humans. The Pre-naturals they loved they craved the humans companionship, it wasn't for the human physical appearance or personality. No, it's because of the sheer chaos that only mankind can create so easily. Like a moth is drawn to a flame. But, one thing the pre-naturals hated, absolutely hated, about the humans was their senseless need for killing one another.

The only real downside for pre-naturals mating with humans is that, the hybrid offspring are extremely aggressive towards humans and enjoyed killing and torturing humans.

God told the pre-naturals he was planning on going into hiding, and the Pre-naturals were forbidden from telling anyone, especially the angels. God, casted a spell of silence on the Pre-naturals along with future generations, prevented them from revealing his location of hiding.

Shortly after God's disappearing act, the angels got word of a rumor that the pre-naturals had Intel on the location of God. But none of the Pre-naturals would give up the desired info. Furious the angels began to torture the pre-naturals, even kill if necessary. Still the pre-natural kept their lips sealed.

Eventually this led to an uprising when one brave Pre-natural stood up against the angels to prove she wasn't scared of them. She single handily lured, tricked, and trapped five hundred angels. With the touch of her hands, she turned every single trapped angel into a human.

The Pre-natural responsible was Chihomi, whose name means a 1,000 warriors and she lived up to her name. Chihomi warned all angels that the Pre-naturals were not to be messed with, also that the Pre-naturals are not to blame. Eventually she became the leader of all Pre-naturals.

Of course her action didn't go unnoticed by the Archangels. The Archangels Michael and Lucifer commanded all angels to stop capturing and torturing the Pre-naturals. They tried to convince the leader of the Pre-naturals, Chihomi, that they were just concerned for God and his where a bouts. So they agree to meet.

When the Archangels met Chihomi, both Michael and Lucifer were astonished to see how attractive she was. For some reason the two Archangel brothers were under the assumption that the Pre-natural they meeting with were supposed to be male. The fact that Chihomi is female changed everything.

Simultaneously Michael and Lucifer began to apologize to leader of the Pre-naturals saying it was a misunderstanding, within a matter of minutes the apologizing turned into wooing her. Chihomi found their attempts to woo her not tolerated or amusing.

The Archangels were furious that Chihomi still refused to give up the location of God, so they cursed all of the descendants of Pre-naturals; the curse would force the Pre-naturals to turn on each other, even if they were blood related.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the WB/CW supernatural characters. The characters that I do own are the Pre-natural's and my OC's.

_**Warning:**___Yes this fan fiction is rated "Mature" for the following reasons: profanity, sexual references, violence, and gore. At some point down the road there might be some adult themes... No promises.

Part 1: The First Born & the last of the Pre-naturals

It's quiet. Just moments ago the air had been filled with the sounds of early morning birds, insects, and the occasional dogs barking at Nastusia riding Ginger, as she rode through near by farms and towns. But now it was like an eerie spell had been cast to silence the sound.

Letting out two quick whistles Ginger slows from a canter, to a walk, to a complete stop. Ginger whinnies expressing her uneasiness with the sudden eerie silence. "I know Ginger. We're going home."

Nastusia gently tugs on the reins turning the chestnut Arabian around to heads toward home. Galloping towards home, something black caught Nastusia's attention. A beautiful black 67 Chevrolet Impala, who ever owner is the car took great care of it. Beautiful or not the driver was heading straight for her dad's house. Without ever commanding the horse to go fast, Ginger began to gallop faster towards the black car.

"Looks like we have company" Crowley stated calmly, Dean look to his right side where Crowley was looking. There was a beautiful dark chestnut horse riding along side his car.

Just like all the other idiot drivers, who Nastusia had scared off hers dad's property countless times; the driver of the black impala slowed down. All of a sudden the horse leap in front of impala. Dean slammed on the breaks of his car. The impala came to a screeching halt.

"What the hell?" That's when he noticed the rider on the horse and she might be in her late teens or early twenties. That's when Dean notices her unnatural bright aquamarine eyes narrowing at him; she looked pissed at seeing them. Dean parked the impala and got out of the car.

"You do realize this is private property?" The woman states coldly looking down barrel of her 1873 Winchester rifle carbine at Dean.

"Yeah, sorry realize this is private property…" Dean tried to explain smoothly, but she interrupts him. "Stop lying" the woman snaps and fires the gun. Dean felt something graze the top of his head. "Lie to me again, and I'll shoot your dick off"

Slowly Dean raises his hands, backing up into the impala. He was about to shut the door when the woman replies.

"Good, I suggest you and your demon boyfriend leave." Cocks her rifle. "What? Demon? How do you know his a demon?" About to get out of the car, only to be stop by a heavy hand on his shoulder. Looking backing at Crowley, who looks concern, brows drawn together as if he's trying to remember something. "We should leave, Squirrel." Crowley finally says "What why?" Crowley interrupts Dean "We should listen to what she's says. She's not human." His voice, lace with an unknowing tension; his eyes never leaving the woman.

"Ok if she not human than.." Dean didn't get a chance to finish, another warning shot rag out, but this time she got him, well the bullet grazes him. Dean whose left hand is resting on Baby's doorframe, yelps at the sudden pain.

Only this time the woman in question, came close, very close actually to shooting off his left middle finger, instead the bullet only grazes the second knuckle of his middle finger.

"Son of a Bitch! Alright we're leaving" Dean yells thinking to himself 'Damn she's good, real good, she could have taken off my finger. Revving Baby's engine to turn around. Apparently Dean wasn't turning fast enough to the woman's liking, two more warning gun shoots are fired, from his rearview mirror he saw the horse raise up on its back legs ready to charge the car.

"What are you waiting for squirrel an invention? Drive!" Crowley barks. "I know, but something wrong with Baby she won't go any fast!" shouting back at the demon.

VROOM! The engine roaring to life took down the pave rode.

::click, click:: Windows and doors suddenly locking, an unknown force steps on the gas pedal slamming it down. Dean and Crowley look over their shoulders to see the horse chasing after the car, Dean catching a glimpse of the woman, her left hand drawn back surround by glowing a faint pinkish light. Baby's motors revved in such way that only a demon could be possessing her.

Slamming his foot on the brake to stop his precious car. The impala didn't stop until they were 20 miles away. "What the hell was that?" Dean yells out of annoyance.

"Don't know" Crowley states calmly.

"What do you mean you don't know" Dean shouts turning to the demon sitting next him.

"It means. I don't bloody know! All I know is she not human, she's not demon or angel," Crowley snaps at Dean in frustration.

Two hours later, Dean drives cautiously down the road. Crowley looking out for the horse and the "crazy bitch with a rifle" Dean called the woman.

Dean drives down a driveway with a small white house. Both men step out of the black impala. Dean heads straight for the house, but Crowley stops him "Wait pausing he sensing something. Turning around Dean snaps at the demon "What?" getting impatience.

"I'm feeling something" Crowley states trying to hide his fear, but failing at it.

"Ya cramps" the hunter snap, Crowley grabs him by the arm "I feel something dark" turning towards Crowley "What something darker than you?" Dean growls in annoyance.

Crowley looks up "Oh no" is all he says, Crowley skins turning white. Looking around to see what Crowley is looking at. Only to find a man wearing a bee keeping clothes. The beekeeper wasn't alone, the horse from earlier following right behind. Expect the horse is missing the female rider. Stopping, the horse sees the two strangers. Than the horse simply turns away, walking back behind the house.

Crowley voice lace with fear "We need to leave NOW"

"What you allergenic to bees?"

"He's not a bee keeper. That's the father of murder." Crowley flusters. The "bee keeper" tending to his bees, has yet to notice either of them.

"Sorry who?" Dean says not understanding why Crowley the former king of hell would be scared of anyone. "Its Cain" the demons eyes focus on the father of murder, Crowley doesn't dare blink. Dean still thinking.

"You mean like Cain and Abel?"

"We need to be a world of away from here, from him." Saying softy worrying that Cain might spot them. Crowley turns around only to find Cain standing in front of him.

"You're not going any where." Cain says, Crowley can almost the aggravation coming off of Cain in waves. "Crowley" the first demon finally finishes his sentence. Dean turns about to see Cain taking off his beekeeping hat.

Abruptly, Dean feels a gun barrel digging into the middle of his back. With out looking Dean already knew who it was, the crazy bitch from earlier.

"Papa should I go dig up a grave big enough for two?" The young woman growls out in frustration. Cain glances over to his adopted daughter. "Nastusia I've raised you better than that Sweetie." He says calmly, "Remember manner first, besides they came all this way it would be rude not to let them _**rest**_." Cain said with an edge. That sent a shiver down Crowley and Dean spine. "Than you can kill them, understood?" Nastusia nobs her head, she glancing at the demon and hunter her eyes full of sorrow and dread, for she knew what lay ahead for them death at her hand.

"Please wont you come inside? I insist" Cain growls at Crowley and Dean. Walking inside the house that could only be descried as comfy with a side order of creepy, is the only way Dean could of the decoration. Cain is greeted by Daman barking and wagging his tail, his daughter's giant malamute husky mix. "Not now Daman we have guests" petting the puppy's head affectionately. Never in Dean's life has he ever seen a dog this large or massive. Dean is certain if he pet the dog, that his hand would be lost in the black and brown thick coat.

Swiftly Daman run passing Crowley and Dean heading towards Nastusia, whose to busy in thought chiding herself. Daman barking loudly startling Nastusia a out of her thoughts, a smile began to replace her scowl. "Hey chika! Wait Daman No! Don't jump! Bad Dog!" Too late Daman leapt into Nastusia whether she wants to catch him or not. Quickly lowing her gun preparing to catch the giant puppy. "Oomph" The abrupt impact of Daman landing in her arms catching her off guard for a split second, but hastily she recovers. Crowley and Dean were blown away by the fact the woman didn't fall or stumble once, Nastusia keeping walking; looking up she notice the "guests" had stop and were staring at her.

"What you haven't see woman catch a 110 pound puppy before? Keep moving" Nastusia states casually trying to dodge the puppy's massive tongue from licking her face.

"Puppy? That's a puppy?" Dean voice lace with astonishment, "Of course his a puppy. Damans only six months barely seven months, please keep moving papa's gonna get mad." Nastusia voice started off strong and happy, but towards the end of the sentence her voice trailed off.

"Nastusia, sweetie would please go make some snacks for our _**guest**_." The sound of Cain's stern voice brought Nastusia attention back to the grim situation at hand. She fail to scare them her adopted fathers property. It was one simple order that Cain told her, she had to do.

"Yes papa" Nastusia responds, she quickly vanishes along with the giant puppy. "Please forgive my daughter rudeness. We don't get many visitors, mainly cause I instruct Nastusia to deter unwanted guests from venturing on my property. The ones that don't heed my daughters warning, they disappear."

Cain led the King of Hell and Winchester into the living room. Stopping Cain looks around for someone or something turning to the unwelcome guests "Please sit" Cain gestures to the dark green crushed velvet love seat.

Nastusia looks up from preparing the snacks to see her father looking for something "Papa you need something?"

"Yes, Usia where's Aristotle?"

The young woman thought about where her second dog could be "Aristo? He should be in my room begin a grump"

With no warning Daman bark loudly and trots out of the kitchen towards his friend. Walking back out of the kitchen Cain sees the "smaller" if you consider 85 pound smaller, and less fluffy dog in comparison to the 110 pounds ball of fluff puppy. Aristotle, whose rich dark brown fur is sleeker and not as thick, the dog lazily stretching and yawning in the hallway.

Daman, trot turns into a bounce around wanting to play his older friend. Aristotle continues walking ignoring the young pup. The German Sheppard Chow mix stops in his tracks when he sees the guests. Making eye contract with Dean and Crowley who turn around to see why the giant dog known as Daman ran off, there's another dog, but this dog isn't as friendly as Daman, the hunter and King of Hell were about to find out how "friendly" the second can be. Aristotle lip curls up into a snarl showing his sharp teeth, the fur on his back stands straight up.

"Aristotle, Daman come here now" Cain commands that cause Crowley to jump up from where he was sitting. Daman stops playing and walks back towards Cain his tail still wagging, Aristotle follows behind the younger pup, Aristotle's golden brown eyes kept his attention on the new comers. The smaller mix dog takes his eyes off the guest only when he's standing in front of Cain. Cain rubs both dogs' head "Good dogs, now _watch_ them" than Cain disappears.

Crowley and Dean sat on the small love seat. Neither of them knew what to except. Dean began to checking out the creepy living room, but his eyes kept going back to the young woman in the kitchen.

"Why don't you snap out of here" wondering why Crowley hasn't already left his ass behind. "I would never leave my domestic partner in crime" the King of Hell states trying to get his nerves under control. Dean got up to check out the place.

"Ya…" Dean not believing Crowley's bull, "You can snap out of here can you?" "Oi chikas! Come here now!" Dean froze not moving from his stop and Crowley looks up. "I wasn't doing anything thing I'm just looking" Dean trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Not you! Aristotle! Daman! Get over here NOW!" Dean looking back to where the dogs had been sitting early, only to find both dogs had silently began stocking towards him. "Good doggies" Dean began to move back to his spot on the love seat.

"Who want some squirrel or rabbit jerky?" simultaneously the dogs whip their heads back to their female owner holding up treats for them. Daman turn around back to Nastusia barking for the treat, but Aristotle continues to inch close to Dean, his growling becoming louder by the second "Oh No! Aristotle, Damans going to get the last of the squirrel jerky" the woman states with mock sadness, Nastusia knowing Aristotle loves squirrel meat more than anything else. Aristotle stops to turning around to his beloved Nastusia, back to Dean, back to Nastusia smiling at him waving the squirrel meat. The dog began to whimper wanting the tasty meaty treat, but Aristotle didn't trust the strange men in the house.

Nastusia knew to get Aristotle's attention. "Daman sit" the beast of a dog sat, she place a piece of the some of the rabbit jerky on the bridge of his nose "Stay Daman, don't move till I tell you", she got down into a crouch on position. Turning her attention back to Aristotle whose getting ready to attack the unwanted guest "Ch**ło**piec, ja pociera**ć **brzuch" (Baby boy, I'll rub your tummy")

Authors Note:

I'll try to post the rest of part 2 tomorrow.


End file.
